The Child From the Darkness
by LostValkyrie
Summary: As a child, I swore an oath to my planet. To protect it at all cost. But they didn't keep their end of the bargain. Every night, they came for us. They experimented on us whilst the sky above us burnt, to save the species from extinction. Banished into a tamed black hole. Lost forever. But not anymore... SYOC! Form on profile! R&R!
1. The Child from the Darkness Part 1

**A Timelord**

**Disclaimer: FOR REST OF STORY AS I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT AT THE START OF EVERY CHAPTER. I don't own doctor who. Wish I did though :)**

**AU. 'The Impossible Planet' and 'The Satan Pit' episodes never happened.**

(Chapter Begin)

It's hard, thinking about it. I don't remember much of my home planet. I remember the glass dome covering the citadel. The time lord species were billions of years old. There were rumours that they were also the first being to exist in the universe. The entire planet was beautiful. Every child of Gallifrey had to swear an oath. I made mine when I joined the Academy.  
"I swear to protect the ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and brain. I will to the end of my days, with justice and with honour temper my actions and my thoughts."  
But what use is any of that now. When I reached 16yrs old, it began. A war that involved nearly the entire species fighting against a species built on pure hatred of the rest of the universe. The war waged on for years, eventually ending when a Timelord bound the entire war into a time lock. Blocking the two fighting species from the rest of the universe. This Timelord went by a title. That title was. The Doctor.

The Timelord order had learnt of the Doctors plan to end the time war and stop them from initiating 'The End of Time'. I did what I could to stop the Timelord from reaching the Doctor, rebelling against my own people. After breaking the oath, I was cast out by Timelord President Rassilon. But just before the entire war was time locked. He cast me into a tamed black hole, causing me to be lost and trapped forever. Until now that is…

* * *

(One million light years away from Earth)

The year is 94633.4218-450/4. An uninhabited desert planet lies barren in an ending galaxy. Every other planet in this cluster had been abandoned. Ancient civilizations reduced to dust. A wheezing noise could be heard across the barren planet as a blue police box appeared in-between a mountain range. A door opened to reveal a tall, slim man and a shorter woman.

The man had messy spiked up brown hair and deep brown eyes that radiated trust from them. He had attire, mainly of a blue suit and a long brown trench coat. His outfit was finished off with a pair of cream converse shoes.

The girl looked to be around 20-21 yrs old. Her blonde hair ending around her shoulders, resting on her purple jacket. Her brown eyes matching that of her belt around her blue denim jeans.

In the sky above them, bursts of colours were being absorbed into one specific spot. The planets closer to it slowly dissolved into dust and were drained into this giant spot in the sky.

"Rose Tyler, witness the death of a black hole" The man spoke as he put his arm round her, "Nobody truly understands just how this can happen. But my guess is, this certain black hole has absorbed a star just before it exploded, causing a black hole to be created inside itself. So it's just going to collapse in on itself. That's why we're perfectly fine here. It can't drag us in as _it _is being dragged into itself"

"It's so beautiful Doctor. I don't ever want to leave you!" The now named girl responded as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright, here we go. Now watch this" The Doctor said, pointing to the black hole.

The rim of the black hole began to become unstable as it began to collapse. The rim began to get smaller and smaller as the black hole began to close. As it did, something radiating with gold light shot out of it, soaring through the sky above them at an intense speed.

"That's not supposed to happen?! Why did that happen!?" The doctor questioned as turned around and ran back into the blue box.

"Rose! Get back in the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"Is something wrong? Was it that thing that shot out the black hole? How bad is it?" Rose asked as she ran back into the blue box.

Inside the blue box was a large console room. One that shouldn't be able into a blue police box. The console room was dominated by a large, hexagonal console, in the middle of the room. The room held a scanner for viewing the outside. There were Hexagonal impressions on the walls had and the console incorporated many odds and ends, ranging from a device like a bicycle pump to a mallet used for percussive maintenance. There was a monitor on the console that displayed Gallefreyian (_language of the Doctor_) writings with sticky notes on it, left by the Doctor. It could also show television channels. The console room consisted of a circular area, with a red-tiled ramp leading from the doors to a hexagonal platform. On the platform was a second, circular platform. The entire room was supported by six coral pillars that met with the top of the time rotor at the room's ceiling. There were also several black wires connecting to the time rotor. Under the main platform were storage areas large enough for the Doctor to enter himself to retrieve items though some were packed to just below the top. It was also dim, illuminated by the glow of green light from the time rotor column in the centre of the room and the lights in the hexagons on the walls.

The doors immediately closed as Rose stepped in.

"What're we doing?" Rose asked the doctor as she held onto the handle bars on the ramp.

"We're going to follow whatever that was and find out what it is" The doctor smirked as he pulled a dozen random levers before the TARDIS began to shake as it followed after that _thing_.

* * *

**ooooooEEEEEEEEEEEEEooooooooooooooo!oooooooooooooo! Ooooeeeeoo, oooeee, eeeoooo! (My rendition of the opening :P)**

* * *

I don't know how long I was in that Black hole. I might have been in there for centuries or maybe just a matter of minutes. You can never really tell when you're alone. Time can pass at a different rate when you are left with your thoughts. I can remember now. I could see an opening in the black hole. It's basically impossible to reach the other end of a black hole, mainly because nobody knew that they could end. I could only see star in the large opening. But this opening was beginning to get smaller. It was closing in on itself. As I haven't regenerated once yet, I could spare enough energy to shoot myself out of the black hole. A discharge of yellow bio-energy shrouded my body and safely sent me soaring out of the black hole. Sadly, when doing this, there aren't any brakes, so you can't exactly stop yourself. And if it wasn't bad enough, I could feel a time portal opening in front of me.

* * *

"Come on old girl! Come on! We can catch up with this!" The Doctor howled as sparks began flying of the console, "What?! No! That's cheating! You can't jump time tracks like that! You're not losing us that easily!"

The console room began shaking intensely as the Doctor tried to gain on whatever that thing was. Within seconds, he had lost it, not before he got a trace on where it was heading for.

"Where's it gone Doctor?" Rose asked as she held onto an area of the console.

"Ohh, again! They always have to crash there don't they?!" The Doctor complained as he pulled a lever, bringing the ship to a halt, "It crash landed somewhere in London"

The ringtone of a mobile phone started blaring out. Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. It was her mum.

"Rose darlin'. You'll never believe this! Some sort of meteor just flew past the estate! It landed somewhere in Regents Park!"

"Yeah, we were following that thing. You hear that Doctor?" Rose spoke.

"Loud and Clear!" The Doctor shouted so Jackie could hear him.

"They've just said on the news that they found a body…" Rose's mum said through the phone.

* * *

Next Time….

BBC: "Breaking News: The body of a male teenager was found in the crash site earlier today"

UNIT Scientist: "Is this child an alien?" *Thick Scottish accent*

The Doctor: "It can't be…"

Boy: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

(Chapter End)

**So, If you read this, I hope you enjoyed it. There is much more to come, I assure you. And because you've decided to have a look and actually read it, I am offering the chance of 6 or 7 OC places. I'm going to put the form on my profile. The whole accepting OC's is basically a way of thanking you for reading this. Leave a review :)**


	2. The Child from the Darkness Part 2

**Child From the Darkness Part 2**

**So, I have a few OC's already. All of them are good. A few spaces are still open (But I do need more males, I've only got two and I have received like 10 females). And I'm also needing suggestions for who my OC's future regeneration's could be (A real person) (Suggest in a PM). Anyway, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer isn't really needed cause you all know I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

(Chapter Begin)

Right over the atmosphere of Sol-3, a small blue police box could be seen braking through at intense speeds trying to land on the planet. Obviously in a hurry, due to the fact that the outer shell of the box was beginning to burn up. Spinning round and round, the box was being flung towards London, England. Having just been flung out of the time vortex. The box continued falling till it came to an immediate halt, and completely disappeared.

They next thing you know, a wheezing engine sound could be heard echoing around the Powell Estate in London. The Blue Box had landed inside the small apartment belonging to a Jackie Tyler.

The man known as the Doctor burst out of the spaceships door, ran immediately towards the living room, where a news report about a meteor hitting Regents Park was being screened on the Television. Rose Tyler followed suit.

"Why couldn't we just watch the news in the TARDIS?" Rose Tyler asked the 900 year old Timelord.

"The TARDIS couldn't receive the signal whilst we were coming through the atmosphere. Now shh!" The Doctor responded as he took a seat in the small living room.

"Ten minutes ago, a meteor flew over the center of London and crashed into Regents Park. Many windows in the city have shattered from the sheer speed of the meteor. This is Nancy Fletcher, reporting from the BBC News offices"

The news ended, with a documentary beginning, about the recent increase in extra terrestrial happenings. Such as the spaceship that crashed in the Thames the previous year. And the big alien rock that somehow caused all A+ blood type people to climb to roofs of buildings.

"Do you have any idea what it is? Could it just be space debris?" Rose asked as she handed the Timelord a coffee made by her mother.

"There is no way it could just be a normal meteor. The way it flew into the atmosphere and basically steered away from any civilization. I have an idea of what it could be, but I really hope it isn't that" The Doctor responded as he finally took off his big brown coat.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted as a Breaking News Report appeared on the screen. The documentary that had been playing in the background had been replaced with the woman from before.

"Breaking News! A body has been discovered at the crash site!" The news reader spoke.

The screen immediately switched to a live feed from the site. The cameraman had zoomed in and got a clear picture of two men in army-like uniform carrying a stretcher out of the crater with a body that had been covered with a large sheet. The cameraman caught a glimpse of a hand falling out from underneath the sheets. There was a bracelet on the obvious young male hand.

That was all the Doctor needed to see. His face turned completely pale with shock. The bracelet. The outside of it was covered with what looked like random shapes; circles, ellipses, triangles, etc. That's what it would look like any other species.

The Doctor had paused the Television, freezing it in that state, showing the clear picture of the bracelet. All he could do was wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Doctor, what is it? Whats wrong?" his caring companion asked.

"The bracelet. I recognize it. I had one just like that when I was a kid..." The Doctor quietly responded, evidently struck with woe and joy.

"Does that mean...the body... is it?" Rose asked as she tried cradling the upset Timelord.

"Yeah..." The Doctor responded in a quiet ushered tone, "The markings are definitely Gallifreyan. But what it translates to. It's the chosen name of another Timelord. This kid...was supposed to aid the end of the time war"

"Do you know him Doctor?" Rose Tyler asked. She was a curious girl.

"Know him...he was just like a younger version of me. His name... it's Valkyrie" The Doctor finally responded after a short silence.

(Somewhere in London)

This was going to difficult for Torchwood to clean up. So many people witnessed it, quite a few captured it on camera. They'll send out a young man by the name of Tom Ellwood to clear all evidence of it. Not to mention, they'll have to fill in the crater ASAP. Torchwood was actually doing quite well on keeping a lid on the recent occurrence, but footage had been made of the discovery of the teen. by now, it'll be making its way towards the internet.

Right now, the alien teen was being kept under surveillance in the most secure building in the city, 10 Downing Street. The rebuilding was complete, and Harriet Jones had failed to win another term. The new Prime Minister of Great Britain was a man named Peter Kramer, Leader of the Conservative Party and enforces all their policies. On the subject of anything alien, he is close minded and he thinks what we don't know about them is dangerous. He had ordered the the alien teen was locked in the most secure room in the building - situated in the centre. Peter Kramer spent most of his time wearing a suit. A white shirt with a red tie.

Two armed men stood outside the door. Prime Minister Kramer was about to enter the room to speak with the waking teen, but was stopped by a 16yr old girl, clearly his own daughter. She was wearing a light blue thick strapped dress that has 3 layers of ruffles at the bottom of the dress, and buttons down from the neckline to the middle of the bodice. She also wore ornately designed black tights and a pair of 1 inch heeled brown ankle boots. She had a matching brown bomber jacket tied round her waist.

"Riley, what are you doing here? I told you to wait with your mother and siblings" Mr Kramer said sternly to his daughter.

"Come on Daddy, I know that you've got that kid who fell out of the sky earlier today locked up in there. And you plan on walking in there, lock and loaded, so you can talk with him? You know it'd be better if I went in, unarmed" The strawberry-blonde haired girl spoke, "He looks a tad older than me. Not to mention he may think you're declaring war with a gun pointed at his head"

The Prime Minister cringed in annoyance, knowing that his daughter was correct. "You know I despise the idea of involving you in my work, but I guess you could learn a new experience, conversing with an extra-terrestrial. But we'll be watching through the one-way mirror, So we know exactly what you're saying"

Got it" Riley responded as she entered the completely white room, which had a table and two chairs situated in the middle of the room, one of the seats occupied by the teen boy. The one-way mirror was situated on the back wall. The boy had been handcuffed and looked as if he was in deep concentration. He still had the bracelet that she had spotted on the news earlier. But instead of the bright orange and yellow slim fitting jumpsuit she had seen him in earlier, he now wore a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a black hoodie and black/grey training shoes.

For the first minute, Riley just sat there awkwardly, not saying a word. She just sat and looked downwards. She then heard a voice, a teen voice, saying a word. "_Valkyrie_". This teen was speaking English. He knew English. She looked up at the boy, still hearing his voice clearly, but his mouth wasn't moving. Not one inch. A voice was still echoing in my head.

"_Pretty weird, isn't it. One special power my people have, the gift of telepathy. Only you can hear me Riley Anne Kramer_" The voice in Riley's head echoed. _  
_

I tried to think of a sentence in my head, hoping he could hear me. "_How do you know my name?_"

She immediately got a response. "_Smart answer, I'm psychic, real answer, I overheard it being said and guessed it was you.._"

Riley could feel the stares of confusion from the people on the other side of the mirror, due to witnessing an unheard conversation.

That's when the boy finally spoke a real word, from his mouth.

"I know that they're all behind that mirror" The boy said in English.

_whoa. So I'm talking to someone who can see through walls. Does that mean he can see through my clothes?! That better not be true..._

"So, how come you speak English? And look completely human?" Riley asked the teen.

"Where I'm from, my species had a bit of involvement with humans, so it was decided to learn the language. One of the many that I learnt. And I don't look like your species, you look like mine, we were around first" The boy responded.

Riley had one question on her mind. His name.

"Valkyrie. And don't worry, I can't see through walls, just heightened hearing" the boy uttered, assuring her theory of 50 kind of vision was false.

"oh yeah, the telepathy thing...forgot about that" Riley chuckled, "I'm kinda obliged to ask you this, but why did you crash land in Regents park? I'm sure we'll be able to get those handcuffs off you after we've discussed that"

"I could have hit anywhere, you know that. But what control I had, I aimed for the least populated mass of land, and that was this 'Regents Park'. And you don't need to bother with getting the handcuffs off" Valkyrie gleefully responded, raising his hands up, the handcuffs falling off with the movement.

"How did you..." Riley asked, shocked, as she got out of the chair.

"An old friend taught me that, or will teach me that, it's a bit confusing. And before you ask, I don't think I'm at liberty yet to tell you what I am..." The boy said as he did the same.

The boy could hear her name being uttered earlier, so Riley could tell from the look on his human face that he was listening to something going on outside. He could hear the clicks of guns, and the slightest turning of the door handle. Riley could see something being emitted from his hand. A golden glow of energy erupting from his hand.

"Sorry for the damages..." The boy suddenly said.

"What damages?" Riley asked, seconds before the boy forced his fist through the floor, creating a gaping hole to the underground parking.  
Unlucky for him, there was a car directly beneath him, so he landed on the Bentley parked right bellow. Good thing it wasn't that badly damaged.

Riley had a split second to react. Follow the alien boy, or wait for her father to send a team of trained soldiers after Valkyrie. Both would involve the chance of death for Valkyrie. _When does anything exciting as this ever happen?_

Riley quickly jumped down the hole, to be caught by Valkyrie. He quickly placed her down, and placed his hand on the car door. The door clicked open. The door on the other side did the same.

Valkyrie motioned for Riley to get into the passenger seat. So she did. Valkyrie quickly sat in the drivers seat.

"Do you even know how to drive a car?" Riley asked.

"I used to hijack the hoverboards that were available at the academy, I think this'll be a piece of cake" Valkyrie smiled, as he completely pulled the handbrake off, "I don't think that was needed anyway..."

Riley just stared at him with worry, and immediatley put her seatbelt on.

Valkyrie placed his a glowing finger from his right hand where the key should go. The engine started working.

"I can sense another Timelord on this planet. In this city in fact. Time to go find them"

* * *

(Powell Estate)

The Doctor had returned to the TARDIS, still situated in the living room of Jackie Tyler's apartment. He was staring at the screen attached to the console. It was showing images of just the boys hand, but nothing else. All other footage had been wiped clean from any database. Whoever was behind this wipe was good, very good.

The Doctor heard the voice of Rose Tyler echo from the apartment living room into his ship through the open TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, you should come watch this"

The Timelord swaggered out of the door and turned to look at the TV. It was another News Report. A live broadcast. It showed a car chase. A Bentley being chased after by three Land Rovers. The camera froze the frame, showing the faces of the two people in the Bentley. The disclaimer on the news report then changed to 'PM DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED BY TEENAGE TERRORIST'

The Doctor knew from the direction the car was heading and the roads it was following, they were heading straight for the Powell Estate.

This was not good. Not good at all.

The Doctor grabbed Rose Tyler's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. He immediately ran to the console in the centre and pulled a number of random levers, imitating movement of the machine. The wheeze of the engine began to sound again, as the TARDIS dematerialized from the Tyler apartment.

"We're going to get them both before they get into anymore trouble"

(Chapter End)

* * *

**NEXT TIME!**

**Valkyrie: Do you trust me?**

**Riley: Yes.**

**Doctor: How the hell did you survive the Time War?**

**Rose: At least you're not the last of your kind, Doctor.**

**Doctor: He isn't Timelord. Not anymore. All the experimenting changed him.**

**Valkyrie: So you're saying that I'm a walking bomb?!**

* * *

**Okay. That's chapter two. I hope you liked this. over 2,000 words 0.o  
****The new OC seen in this chapter belongs to LilacFields (A really awesome OC, I'm really going to enjoy writing her :D). Also, still accepting some OC's.  
Most of the time with a new series, you get a trailer of bits that are to come throughout the whole fic (Speciffically when OC's appear). So that's what this next part is :)**

**- Riley and Rose are kidnapped and held for ransom by a Bounty Hunter known as Wheeze.  
- The chase for a shapeshifter, whilst their lives are on the line if they fail in finding it.  
- A Backpacker being chased by a Hoix.  
- A young time agent stuck within a temporal loop, which is slowly opening the rift.  
- A man from the future hell-bent on keeping his daughter safe.  
- A child princess from the planet 'Teleres', learning of the destruction of her home world during the Telerean-Cyberiad War  
**

**That's it for now. BYE!**


	3. The Child from the Darkness Part 3

**Child From the Darkness Part 3**

**So, part 3. Chapter 3. The previous chapter was longer than the last one, I'll try make 3,000 words the average (Not including these notes or this chapter), hopefully. I went back to check on my author notes on the previous chapter. The one about needing male OC's. And for some reason, I've received even more females. I have 5 good males. All of them are good. Viron-Servise, PsycoHunter, ****00 SEXY,** King Okami and Death's General (But last two's OC's fairly similar, working on that). And two of those males are villains in the story.

**A/N: I'd also like to state, the Doctor meeting Sarah Jane hasn't happened yet. That's why Mickey isn't there. I wanted to clear up that they hadn't already been to the Parallel World.  
**

* * *

(Chapter Begin)

The chase for the stolen Bentley ravaged on. No longer being chased by three Land Rovers, only two. A masked man sat in one of the Land Rovers, with an SMG in hand, aimed at the Bentley. The masked soldier spoke through his communication device attached to his mask.

"This is Agent Weller, do I have permission to fire?" the masked man spoke as the leading Land Rover raced through the streets.

"Permission denied" The voice of Peter Kramer echoed through his mask, "I do not want a single scratch on my daughter, you hear me!"

Even though Agent Weller was wearing a mask, you could tell he was smirking underneath the mask. "Don't worry sir. But we must take down the boy. He's a threat to the public"

"He seems to be driving better than you lot, and he's only been on this planet for 4 hours! You lot are all over the place, knocking other cars off the road! Just make sure you get them off the busy streets"

* * *

Racing ahead of the Land Rovers was Valkyrie and Riley in the Bentley. For someone who is not only underage, but has never even seen a car before, he was actually driving pretty well. Drifting between traffic, even though he was endangering other drivers. But that was because he was on the right hand side of the road. So through most of that, Riley had been screaming, also checking if she had wet herself from the fear of crashing into other cars. She hadn't. Yet.

"YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Riley screamed to Valkyrie, even though he was sitting right next to her.

"Oops..." Valkyrie uttered as he jerked the car onto the correct side of the road.

The two teens came across an intersection. Valkyrie only just got the Bentley through the traffic coming from the left and right. Leaving the Land Rovers waiting for the lights to change. But they had lost them by that time.

"Did we just...? How did you...? But that's..." Riley uttered as she finally felt safe, "How do you even know where you're going? You couldn't of seen a map of London before, right?"

"Riley, it isn't impossible. My heightened senses and just the speed we were going made it possible, and timing. Never forget timing" Valkyrie responded with a smile, "When I was soaring over the city, I got a view of it all"

"But that isn't possible?! How could you remember seeing every nook and cranny of this city, when you were falling and spinning? Not to mention, the Torchwood nurse at the crash site said you were unconscious"

Valkyrie didn't respond, as he was busy driving the partly wrecked Bentley into an empty car park complex. He eventually parked the car on the top floor, which had no ceiling like the previous floors. The two teens eventually stepped out of the car and sat on the bonnet.

"Let me just do something before we make conversation" Valkyrie said as he began rubbing his hands together. It was generating the same type of glow that Valkyrie had created earlier. He then raised his hands to towards the sky and shone a beacon of golden light. Almost like sending off a flare.

"Okay Riley, I have a question for you. Why did you come with me? You'd wouldn't have trained agents hunting you down to bring you back home if you hadn't followed me" Valkyrie asked, moving his hand through his messy brown hair.

Riley paused to contemplate the question. She couldn't actually think of a reason for why she followed him. "To be completely honest, I don't know why I came with you. But something in my heart kept telling me I should. I felt safer being with you. And when am I going to meet another cute guy with my strict father" Riley finally responded, "Anyway, it's my turn to ask questions. Who are you?"

Valkyrie shot Riley an evil stare. "That's a dangerous question..."

"I expect a dangerous answer then..."

"I'm Valkyrie. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Castoberus. I'm 16 going on 600. I spent a large portion of my life trapped inside a dying black hole, which I recently escaped. But before that, I was a child destined to fight, and hopefully end, the Time War"

Riley just stood their gobsmacked. Most of this was gibberish in her mind, not knowing anything of a constellation of that name. The only thing she could say to Valkyrie.

"So that's an impressive age gap"

The two just laughed whilst they waited.

* * *

(Inside the TARDIS)

Not long after the TARDIS dematerialized, the entire ship suddenly shook, as if being struck by an incredible force.

"What the hell was that?" Rose Tyler shouted.

"The TARDIS has just locked onto the source of a burst of Timelord energy!" The Doctor shouted, latching onto the console, "The TARDIS is piloting itself towards it!"

"Then why has it become a bumpy ride?!" Rose Tyler shouted, as she threw herself towards the console.

"Because we're going to crash!" The Doctor shouted, pulling down on the brakes placed on the console.

To anyone watching the sky above London, they would be witnessing a blue police box falling through the sky. Visible one moment, gone in a blue flash in the next. Then reappearing in another blue flash of electrical light.

The Blue Police Box skid along the top of the parking complex, halting to a complete stop right in front of Valkyrie and Riley. The TARDIS doors slowly opened, to reveal a man in a long brown trench coat, on top of a slim fitting brown stripped suit.

There was a short silence till it was ended by Valkyrie.

"Doctor..."

"Valkyrie..."

"Well, I see you've changed your face..." Valkyrie uttered to the former last of the Timelords.

It's hard to tell whether or not the Doctor was speechless or just too happy to speak. For years he thought he was the last remaining Timelord. He had searched for years just for one glimmer of hope that his species had survived. But before they could continue the heart-warming reunion, Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS. Her eyes darted towards Riley.

"So, who are you then, little Valkyrie's girlfriend?" Rose Tyler joked.

It was evident that Riley was embarressed by that, due to her now red rosy cheeks. "I'm Riley. Riley Kramer"

That moment, the Doctor only properly noticed the young girl. "Kramer... As in Kramer, pri-" The Doctor now directed his attention back to Valkyrie, "You kidnapped the Prime Ministers daughter?!"

Valkyrie was definitely having a 'sweat-drop' moment. "Well, you see, I didn't kidnap Riley. She actually came with me during my escape"

"Well, why'd you come with him, Riley?" Rose asked the girl, slightly crouching to look the young girl in the eyes.

"I dunno, I felt safer around Val. And I've never had so much fun like I did today" Riley beamed with a smile.

Valkyrie didn't take all of what Riley said in. "So Val is my pet name now?"

"Yeah, it's a cute name, for a cute guy" Riley laughed.

The Doctor slowly walked back towards the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler, Riley Kramer and Valkyrie following suit.

The wheeze of the TARDIS engines echoed through the alleyways of London.

* * *

**(COMING SOON)**

**"This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space"**

**"Where do you wanna go, ehh? What do you wanna see?"**

**"Surrender now or I'll blast your head off!"**

**"What the hell were all four of you doing in a Police Box in the middle of the Antarctic!?"**

**"I'm different from most Timelords. And that's cause I've never killed anyone, but that's about to change..."**

* * *

(10 Downing Street)

Peter Kramer sat at his desk in Downing Street. All he could do was worry about his daughter._ Where is she? Is she hurt?_.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sixty odd year old man wearing a pinstripe suit walked in. His greyish blonde hair was combed back, giving more emphasis to his goatee. His composure gave of a feel of power and intelligence.

"Who are you?" Peter Kramer asked, still sat in his desk. He had the look on his face as if he hadn't slept for a couple nights.

"My name doesn't matter. I have come regarding my clients best interests. He wants the alien boy known as Valkyrie eradicated. And from what we know, he is using your daughter as a hostage. What I'm trying to say is, we can assure her safe return... for a price"

"Okay. I'll do anything, I just want my daughter back" Peter Kramer responded, finally a glint of hope appearing in his eyes.

"We will make sure she is returned to you" The man said as he headed towards the exit.

"Wait, you didn't say which sector you were from. UNIT, M.I.6, Torchwood? Which one?"

"It's probably best not knowing the answer, sir. Good day" The man said, saundering out of the room.

As soon as the man closed the door, he began walking down the empty corridor. He moved up his left sleeve to reveal a high tech wrist device of some kind, something that obviously wasn't human. He began pressing a dozen buttons on the device.

"Let the games begin..." The man said, as he disappeared in a flash of green light.

(End)

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review. If you plan on sending an(other) OC, please message me before hand so I can tell you specific details. See Ya!**


End file.
